


The Fate of the Fazbear's Fright

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Horror, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Referenced murdered children, lee!Michael, ler!springtrap, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Michael Afton investigates a rundown, abandoned haunted house by the name of Fazbear's Fright. What he actually finds will end up answering a huge missing piece about his family history...
Relationships: Michael Afton & Springtrap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	The Fate of the Fazbear's Fright

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in a slightly altered aftermath of FNAF 3. The Fazbear Fright building has not yet burned down, but the building is severely flooded and mostly abandoned for unknown reasons. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This story has a few swear words in it, and manages to get a bit graphic at certain points. 
> 
> Further Disclaimer: This fanfic holds implications of an emotionally rocky relationship between William Afton and his son Michael. This relationship stems back to the FNAF 2 game. Please keep this in mind as you read the fanfiction. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Michael kicked the rusty and broken door to the old Fazbear Fright building right onto the entrance ground. He waved his hand around to clear the dust from his face, and turned on his black plastic flashlight. The dust particles that surrounded the entrance was still there, but not nearly as much as it was when the door first fell. He stepped himself onto the door, dusted off his black work pants and slowly walked himself inside. 

Upon walking into the entrance, all there appeared to be was a hallway with half a fazbear suit laying on the ground, and a greyish black door that led to something. He ignored the door for now, and instead chose to continue on to explore the place. It was very dark and dusty, and the walls looked to be a grimy greenish color. The walls looked like it was covered in decorative fake grime that was used to make the Fazbear’s fright more icky. Or maybe, it was actual grime that took over the place from being abandoned. Which one it could’ve been, Michael couldn’t tell you. 

Michael walked and followed the hall further, before turning to the right to see windows on the right side of the next hallway. The green, worn-down look to the place was disgustingly decorated with piles of dust on every tiny surface of the Fright house. The windows seemed to be covered in dust as well. Michael blew onto one of the windows, before immediately regretting it once the dust clogged up his lungs. Michael bent himself over and let out multiple strong and heavy coughs to get the dusty particles and grime out of his 20 year old lungs. He felt like he was choking on piles of dust alone, probably mixed with other secret bacteria from decaying building or from withering animatronics. Finally, after a good few dozen strong coughs, he got enough of the dust out of his lungs to somewhat breath properly. 

‘Dammit...’ He thought, ‘I should’ve bought myself a dust mask before exploring this old place’ Michael thought to himself. 

Michael looked through the semi-covered windows of the room, and noticed the metal desk and the old Animatronic masks laying around in a bin on the side. Was...was this an office? Only one way to find out: Michael grabbed a broken light fixture on the left hall, and threw it through the window. The window glass crashed upon impact, and bits of the window glass crumbled to the floor. With a quick swipe of his sleeve to rid the bottom of the window of the broken glass, Michael hopped himself into the room and landed somewhat smoothly onto the metal green desk. 

Michael looked around the room for a second. It was in much worse condition than the hallways were. The metal desk was moldy green, there was a black netted garbage bin with a few kleenexes in it, and a wet cardboard box filled with animatronic heads, a Bonnie guitar, a Foxy hook and a few drawings of the Fazbear Entertainment characters hung up on the walls. The desk also had tiny animatronic bobble heads of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica decorating the desk, as well as...Well…Michael couldn’t tell what that was beside Bonnie…Michael also took note of the fan that was sitting on the desk. With the lights completely out in the old building, Michael assumed the fan was powerless and thus: useless against the dust in the whole building. 

Michael hopped out of the window again, and yelped as he landed wrong on his ankle on the hallway floor. Michael took a moment to roll out his ankle and get it working again, before continuing to explore. He walked down the hall further, noting the patchy wires that hung down the walls. He looked around at the roof and noticed that there were roof leaks lining the ceiling panels. It looked like someone had completely flooded this place by mistake and caused some irreversible damage on the ceiling. Michael turned the flashlight around to see the ceilings he had passed. It looked like all of the ceilings down the hallway and onwards were severely leaky. No wonder the place was abandoned. 

Michael turned left and started walking down the hallway. Upon the sight of a shadow, Michael jumped and stepped back, thinking he was gonna die. But, Michael gasped as he realized what it really was: an animatronic! Michael looked in disbelief at the look of the animatronic fox. It was Foxy, but all fallen apart and missing skin covers on certain spots. Michael looked at foxy carefully, and sighed upon seeing his run down appearance. It was almost scary how rundown the fox animatronic had gotten. The fox had 2 sets of teeth. What haunted house decoration has 2 SETS OF TEETH?! Down the hall, there were more run down and grimy looking animatronics. Chica was covered in blackish greenish lines that contrasted with his yellow appearance. The eyes were missing as well and there were only white lights indicating where Chica’s eyes were located. The Freddy Fazbear animatronic wasn’t any better. It was covered in black lines as well, and was holding a microphone in his right hand. Poor Freddy Fazbear was missing an ear as well. They looked like they deserved to be thrown into a landfill and either forgotten or destroyed till they were no more. 

Michael walked by Freddy, before turning to the left again and encountering Balloon Boy. And GOOD GOD HE WAS CREEPY. He was quite discoloured from infrequent cleaning and was missing both his eyes as well. The only sight of eyes that slightly filled the gigantic eye sockets, was the white little lights that Balloon Boy seemed to share with the rest of the animatronics. The balloon boy looked like he wanted to possess anyone that walked into the room. Could he? Could Balloon Boy possess his body? God, Michael hoped not. Mangle was a creepy, spider-looking mess of a bot. Michael gulped upon seeing Mangle like that. Who would choose to make Mangle into a spider lookin’ abomination like this?! What was Henry thinking?! Was this even Henry? Or was it the Fazbear Fright staff that did this to her? If it was a staff member of the Fazbear Frights, WHY?! 

Suddenly, a whiff of this strange, disgusting smell filled the room. And before you say anything, yes. The building smelled bad beforehand. But that was nothing compared to this; It smelled like a moldy, partly decayed animal carcass. But the smell almost carried through half the haunted house. It smelled like a huge cow died in the Fazbear Fright building. Michael walked down the hallway more, and quickly found the source of the smell: it appeared to be an animatronic bunny with greenish gold animatronic skin partly covering the Endo-skeleton. But...it looked like there was also red tubes covering up some of the Endo-skeleton. Were they cords? They looked like they could’ve been cords, but they were...a dull red. And they were wider than the cords dangling on the walls back at the beginning. Michael, not knowing what else to do, lifted his hand up and poked a cord on the right side of the neck with his finger. Michael immediately regretted it when he felt the cord sink in, in an abnormally soft motion. It felt wet, soggy and...almost rubbery. Michael pulled his finger back, and just about physically gagged at the phantom feeling of the large, soft cord. 

“Eew.” Michael muttered out loud to himself.

He decided to explore the rest of the animatronic further. The holes between the moldy skin seemed to help him a little. The endo-skeleton seemed to have super narrow red and blue cords running down the suit and sticking out between the suit joints. In the chest area, there was a huge knot of large, thick cords that was surrounded by tiny bright red cords, and the greenish suit fabric. What could’ve been fur skin, looked all sizzled down to just leather looking fabric and any sign of fur had decayed from decades of existence. Michael looked down the legs as well, and couldn’t wrap his head around such a complicated and confusing endo-skeleton design. The missing fabric from the legs seemed to show Michael everything: It looked like someone took a darker endo-skeleton, and designed an endo-skeleton on top of the endo-skeleton. But...why? Why would they do that? Was it extra skeletal parts to make sure the animatronic can walk properly? 

Another thing Michael noticed about the suit was how the pelvis area was filled in. There were multiple knots of thick, faded red cords in the pelvis, and the hip bones looked like something right out of a hip replacement surgery: abnormally dark steel surrounded by muscles-  
...Wait: the thick cords on the left side of the pelvis look like they’re a different shade of red compared to the faded red shade chosen for the rest of the endo-skeleton. And why do the knots in the abdomen look like they’re different shades of red knotted together? And on that note: Why does it look like Springtrap has a human heart?! Michael moved the fabric covering the red thing in the top middle of the chest. Michael widened his eyes and just about yelped at the horrifying realization: 

IT WAS A HUMAN HEART! 

Michael looked at it closer. It...wasn’t beating. How did- WHEN DID ANIMATRONICS HAVE HUMAN HEARTS?! Unless…

Michael lifted up his flashlight to look at the head. It looked all grimy, leather textured and seemed to have caved in patches with orange, blue and red tiny cords sticking out of them. To make things even stranger, this was the only animatronic to have their eyes still! Except…  
these eyes were...clouded? And there were blue lines surrounding the iris. But why?! Why did this animatronic keep their eyes? And why were these eyes behaving differently? 

Finally, Michael opened the mouth. This was where the worst of the smell was coming from. Michael covered his nose and mouth, and looked away in disbelief and pure disgust. Michael took a breath in, held it, and looked inside the mouth to see what was inside: 

Michael’s jaw dropped in HORROR: THERE WAS A HUMAN CORPSE IN THIS ANIMATRONIC! 

Michael couldn’t believe it! And when Michael looked closer at the human head, Michael realized the skull had thin, steel bars impaled into its jaw, mouth and eyes! HOLY SHIT! SOMEONE ACTUALLY DIED IN THIS SUIT! AND THE CORPSE WAS ROTTING INSIDE THE SUIT!  
Michael let go of the animatronic mouth and stumbled backwards in paralyzed shock. As soon as he came to his senses, he realized something even worse: HE DIDN’T TOUCH SOME CORD: HE TOUCHED CORPSE MUSCLE! Michael gagged in utter revulsion as a slight clash, and his flashlight fell onto the ground as Michael covered his mouth with his left hand. Michael, disgusted, wiped his soiled right finger onto his pants and picked up the flashlight again. Worried he may have broken it, he tested it a couple times. 

On, off. 

On- 

SOMETHINGMOVED!

Michael lifted the flashlight up at the look of something moving. It was an arm. The animatronic bunny with the corpse inside it, was moving its arm back and forth. Michael’s breathing began to quicken as more joints and body parts started to move on its own. Michael took a few steps backwards in anxious disbelief at the movements. Finally, the animatronic lifted its bunny jaw open and revealed the purple skull to him. 

The corpse’s white, rotted dead eyes stared right at Michael, and a devilish smirk grew onto their face. “Run.” the skull spoke. 

Michael didn’t have to be told twice! He took off sprinting and screaming up the hall and to the exit. As he ran by, Michael grabbed the door handle, and tried opening the door desperately. But it was locked! Completely locked! In a repeated attempt to escape, Michael kicked the door. But this door wasn’t budging. This door’s hatch must’ve been fixed before it closed down! Or it was just jammed shut. Michael pulled and pulled as much as he could, but just couldn’t get the door open! 

So, Michael took off sprinting and screaming down the long way in an attempt to escape through the entrance. Michael was ready to zip right past the animatronics that were taking up half the hallway. But Foxy’s arm had shot up and just about clotheslined Michael! Michael stumbled back and observed the blocked path quickly before ducking under the arm.  
“Sorry buddy! Sorry.” Michael muttered quickly as he grabbed the arm and ducked under the hook. With a huge rotten corpse bunny speed walking itself towards the former night guard, Michael took off running again as soon as he possibly could. As Michael ran, sounds of deafening clashes of animatronic parts could be heard behind him. He looked behind him, and just screamed louder at the sight: the bunny was DESTROYING THE ANIMATRONICS AS IT CAUGHT UP TO HIM! Covering his ears, Michael kept on screaming and sprinting down the hallways. 

Michael turned to the right, sprinted down the hallway, and turned a quick right again to reach the door at the end of the hallway. He practically tackled himself into every grimy wall in the hallway, just to make sure he could get there without wasting any time. But as he ran, Michael slipped on the broken glass that was spilled earlier! He came tumbling onto his back and right onto the glass pieces. He yelped at the slight pains in his hands as glass pushed against the softer palms and the boney fingers. But despite how painful it was, Michael lifted himself back up and resumed sprinting. Finally, Michael tripped over the knocked down door frame and flopped the rest of his body onto the door. Michael yelped in pain and discomfort as he looked at his ankle. Just from the look of it, Michael theorized his ankle was either dislocated or sprained. He couldn’t tell the difference. Michael turned onto his back and sat himself up with his slightly cut hands. He carefully poked his ankle for any broken bone bumps: None. He gripped his foot and slightly moved it. No bone collision: just soreness in the muscles. The ankle wasn’t sprained, fractured or dislocated: It was just overturned a little bit. So, Michael stood back up. 

But a pair of arms wrapped around him! “AAAAAAAH! NO! NONONONONONONO NOOOOOOOO!” Michael shouted as loud as he could. Michael wiggled, kicked, screamed and punched everywhere he possibly could. Michael reached out and helplessly watched in horror as he was pulled away from his one chance at freedom from this cruel nightmare. Michael shouted, bashed his limbs against the bunny and coughed heavily as the piles of dust in the haunted house re-entered his lungs from being pulled up by the bunny’s deep footsteps. Michael continued to kick and shout, but lessened his shouts a little as he watched where he was going. The bunny’s grip on Michael increased a little. This caused Michael to yelp and kick his legs again. “LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID FUCKING BUNNY!” Michael shouted at the bunny. In an attempt to get it to let go, Michael elbowed into the bunny’s jaw and tried pulling the fingers free from the animatronic. Michael pulled and pulled on the index finger, but it wouldn’t loosen, let alone fall off! So, he tried digging into the arms of the animatronic and pulled on any wires. But he yelped in pain suddenly when he felt his pinky finger get jammed between the endo-skeleton pieces. “OW! AAAAH! OH GOD- FUUUCK! I-” Michael finally gave his pinky a pull and somehow, managed to pull his pinky out in one full piece! “OHTHANKGOD…” He muttered before turning himself around to see the animatronic face. 

“HEY! WHO ARE YOU?! ARE YOU THE PERSON WHO DIED IN HERE?!” Michael asked loudly to the purple skull in the mouth. The bunny didn’t answer him whatsoever, and just closed its jaw and kept on walking. As the bunny turned to the left the second time, Michael growled. “CAN YOU EVEN HEAR ME?!” Michael yelled to the animatronic eyes. He grabbed onto the ears in anger. “HEEEEELLOOOOOOO!!” Michael shouted into the left ear. The bunny had had quite enough of the adult. The bunny stretched out its arms and moved Michael away from its left ear and out in front. Michael yelped in surprise and froze as he looked at the green wall with wide eyes. When Michael finally came to his senses, he finally started breathing heavily and started kicking and shouting again.  
“LET GO OF ME! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! AM I- AM I JUST A TOY TO YOU?! THIS IS NOT HOW YOU DEAL WITH ADULTS!” Michael cried. 

Michael stopped screaming and moving when he suddenly heard a mumbling sound.  
“...........Huh?” Michael muttered, looking down the hallway. Did someone say something to him? Or was Michael hearing things? 

The mumbling sound occurred again but this time, it sounded like it was coming from behind the bunny! Michael fought with the bunny’s grip a little and turned himself around to see if anyone was there. “Hello?” Michael called quietly. His voice echoed in the hollow hallway as he stared at the hallway for any signs of life. 

“Sh-- u-.” The mumbling spoke again. Michael listened carefully. It...sounded like words, but...he couldn’t make out what was being said. But what he COULD make out, was that it was close to him! Who was hiding there? 

“What?” Michael asked. “I...I can’t hear you. What did you say?” Michael asked down the hallway. 

Suddenly, the bunny’s jaw opened and an angry expression appeared on the purple skull. It moved its mouth. “I said SHUT UP!” 

Michael shouted in surprise and closed the bunny's jaw quickly. “NOPE! YOU’RE NOT PULLING ANOTHER BITE OF 1987 ON ME! FUCK THAT SHIT!” Michael shouted. Then, it occurred to him: “Wait...How are you-” Michael opened the jaw slightly and looked at the skull in the jaw. It...had a monotone facial expression with only a couple teeth left. “How are you talking?” Michael asked. 

The mouth opened and closed in an attempt to give itself more mouth room to talk properly. The steel pieces that were impaled into the face, appeared to have loosened a bit from the jaw moving. It was disgusting, disturbing and almost gagging to watch. The skull breathed in, and…

“I’m still alive.” The deep voice spoke. 

Michael’s jaw dropped and a horrified, cracking shout left his somewhat hoarse voice. Michael resumed his wiggling and wrestling, doing all he possibly can to wiggle himself out of the bunny’s grip. 

“For the love of- THAT’S IT!” the skull yelled before pulling the adult into the bunny’s chest and wrapping its arms around him further. 

“WHAT THE- AAAAH! NO! LETMEGO! DON’T YOU EVEN DARE TRY TO KILL ME! I HAVE A LIFE TO LIVE! A FAMILY HISTORY TO UNFOLD! A-” Michael shouted before interrupting himself with his own burst of laughter. Michael immediately started kicking and could feel a wobbly smile showing up on his lips. He could feel a pair of fingers tickling his side, and he couldn’t reach down and stop it thanks to the bunny’s bulgy arms! “HAHA! WAIT, WHAHAT?! NAHAHAHOHOHOHOHO!” Michael yelled, curling to his left to get his side away from the tickly, steel fingers. But the fingers only moved closer to the side and tickled it further, and there was only so far Michael could curl away from the touch. “HAHAhahahahahaha! Wahait! HEHEHE! YOHOHOU’RE TIHIHICKLIHING MEHEHEHEHEHE!” Michael laughed, shaking his head as he squirmed back and forth and bounced around. 

Now, the fingers were moving down his side and started scratching the outside of his hip. Michael let out a surprised squeal and jolted upwards. Michael’s wobbly smile dropped in horror as he quickly tried using his arm muscles to pull his entire body up, to get away from the large tickly fingers. But the fingers followed his hip up and continued to scratch towards the inner hollow of his hip. This caused Michael to just drop his body and throw his head back with laughter. “BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” He bursted out, shaking his body back and forth helplessly. 

It was right around here that the bunny decided to drill into not just the one, but BOTH hips at once! “JEEEEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CUHUHUHUT IHIHIT OHOHOHUHUHUT!” Michael shouted. 

The bunny suddenly stopped due to the reaction, and decided to change the man’s positioning. Michael was transferred to the left hand while the right hand started to explore the backside of him. The bunny’s index finger landed on Michael’s head first. The curious bunny grabbed the bill of the hat that was on his head, and lifted it up carefully. 

“What are you- Give that back!” Michael ordered, reaching up for it. But the bunny was quick! Everytime Michael tried reaching for the hat, the bunny would tickle his armpits! “Give it back rihihight- Stop it! I need- EEEEK! That...ihis- Mihihihihihine! Cohohohome ohohohohon!” Michael laughed and giggled, dropping his arms and giving up after a few more attempts. With the hat now off his head, the bunny hung the hat onto its right broken ear and started messing with Michael’s hair. Everytime the hand would explore a new spot, Michael would flinch in surprise before just focusing on the big hand’s movements. Michael’s body was facing the hallway, so he couldn’t see where the moldy bunny’s hand was gonna go even if he tried. All he could hope for, is that the bunny would lose interest soon and drop him. 

Michael was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a shivery, tickly long finger going right up his spine. “-aaAaAAH!” Michael yelped, straightening his back and pulling his arms into his chest. Then, as if the bunny actually knew this information, it brought its finger up the back and started scratching, before moving down and tickling the small of Michael’s back. “WAHAHAHAHAHAHAIT!” Michael bursted out loudly. He started bouncing around and squealing like a little kid, which sounded unbelievably similar to Michael’s squeals as a little kid when his back was touched. “HOHOHOW DID YOHOHOU KNOHOHOHOHOW?!” Michael asked, reaching behind his shoulder in an attempt to stop the bunny. To make matters worse, the bunny had added a second finger to the tickling and started scratching and massaging the many muscles surrounding the man’s spine. This led to cackles, intense squirming and fist-pounding against the bunny’s hand. 

Finally, Michael pulled a quick body turn and grabbed onto the bunny’s fingers to stop the animatronic. Even as he held the bunny’s hand, Michael was still stuck in a giggle fit for a good 5 minutes or so. “Whahahat pahart of stahahahap dohohon’t yohohou uhuhunderstahahahahand?” Michael asked, slightly moving his back around as the phantom tickles still plagued him. “Hohohohow...hohohow...how-” Michael stuttered, trying to properly put his thoughts together. “How did you know my back was so ticklish?! The only people that know about that, is Uncle Henry and my family-” Michael’s confused face quickly turned to shock as theories started to click into his brain. 

“...Wait-” 

Michael opened up the jaw and looked at the purple skull once more. He tried to look for any facial resemblance to his family members. He tried matching up each family member’s face to the skull shape first. But the skull could have belonged to anyone in his family! Skulls were hard to use for identification without some clay and peg markers, and Michael would’ve known about the death sooner if it were one of his family members that died in the suit. 

Unless...one of your family members had gone missing…

Michael’s eyes widened as he soon started putting small puzzle pieces together on what might’ve happened to his father. “...D-Dad?!” Michael muttered in disbelief. Is this him?! Is this really his Father? Trapped inside a suit with a metal endo-skeleton holding him together?! Now that he looked at the skull further, Michael could see the facial resemblance between his father and this undead corpse. 

The corpse’s mouth gave Michael a slight toothy smile. “Hello Michael.” The corpse spoke to him. 

Michael could feel tears welling up in his eyes. It sounded almost just like him. It was deep and soothing like his voice had always been, yet it was somewhat hoarse. It reminded him of the slight change in his voice whenever he would get sick with laryngitis. Maybe it was because his voice got messed up in the suit? Or maybe it was because of underuse? Michael couldn’t say. But all he understood now, was that this corpse sitting in a bunny suit might’ve belonged to his father. 

“What...HAPPENED TO YOU?!” Michael asked loudly, unable to fathom how he got into the suit, let alone died in it. 

“The spirits. They did this to me.” William explained. Wait...what? 

“What spirits?” Michael asked, suspiciously. 

“The spirits of the children began haunting me. I tried to hide in the suit, but the spring locks crushed me to death.” William explained in a grumpy voice. 

Michael’s fear began to morph into bits of anger. He knew what William meant by ‘spirits of the children’. He looked at William with a hurt, yet angry expression. “The spirits of the children you killed.” Michael concluded through his teeth. It sounded like the ghosts of the kids he had killed, had finally cornered him into his much-needed death. If he’s going to steal the lives of 5 innocent children, he deserves to lose his own life too. 

And yet, here he was: tickling him as if nothing had happened. 

“Let me go.” Michael ordered. 

William’s smile fell and his facial expression turned into anger. “No.” 

Michael reached into his pocket and pulled a big piece of glass out of his pocket. “Let. Me. Go. Or I shove this glass right into your eyes.” Michael warned. 

William and the bunny’s face got closer to Michael. He narrowed his eyes at Michael. “I liked you much better when you were laughing.” William shot back in a quieter, strict voice. 

Michael’s frown grew deeper. “And I liked you much better when you were missing.” Michael shot back in a similar strict, angry tone. 

Michael, sick of hearing his voice, shoved the glass shard right into his father’s larynx. William made a crackling shouting sound, as the shard cut and severed his vocal cords. Upon the sudden damage, William dropped Michael and felt his throat with his big steel hands. 

“You BASTARD!” William shouted in his deep, broken voice. Michael began hyperventilating upon hearing that broken voice, and took off running down the hallway as soon as he could. He sprinted as quick as he could, similarly to his first attempted escape: body checking the hallway walls and not caring about any dangers he may run into. Right as Michael reached the glass floor again, Michael decided to try jumping over the glass and landing on the door. Michael ran for it, took a manly leap over the glass, and actually reached the door! But his landing was not exactly smooth. Though he experienced no pain from the adrenaline rush, Michael ended up stumbling and further ruining his ankle upon landing. Quickly, Michael ignored the pain and speed limped himself right out of the building and towards the car. He opened the door to his car, and quickly closed the door and locked it. He reached in his usual pocket for his keys, and widened his eyes when he realized they weren’t there! He checked his other pockets, quickly growing more and more anxious. They were missing! Michael looked at the Fazbear Fright building and let out an angered growl: 

He dropped the freaking car keys in the building! 

Michael gripped the steering wheel in frustration and leaned his head against the top of the steering wheel. He had no choice. If he wants to get home and forget all about this...

He’ll have to face his crooked father again.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the rather abrupt ending to this fanfiction. Though it seems like Michael would be doomed to face his disgusting and apathetic father, he does end up getting his keys successfully before driving away from the abandoned building. 
> 
> And P.S; Michael was the one who burned the building down.


End file.
